


HK!! IwaKyou doodles

by Dragona15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, just random fluff and romantic shizz, non fanfic, theres a trans kyou in the mix, very short stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragona15/pseuds/Dragona15
Summary: This is not a fanfic, just a series of very short out of context tiny bits I write of my fav pairing.





	HK!! IwaKyou doodles

Iwaizumi probably: I don't need to play sim games. I can kiss my bae in real life *dips the pupper and smooch  
Kyoutani: //////////////////////////////

\---------------------------------

Iwaizumi extending his arms wide: I love Godzilla this much.  
Kyoutani: I know, you say that at least twice a day.  
Iwaizumi: I wish I had longer arms to show you how much I love you, though.  
Kyoutani sputtering coughing stammering: akjhdhsakdhshdf

\---------------------------------

Kyoutani: Remember how we met?  
Iwaizumi: Yeah. You stole the last croissant from me at the cafeteria.  
Kyoutani: I didn't steal it, I was literally in front of the line. Not m' fault you were late...  
Iwaizumi: That was a really important croissant.  
Kyoutani: Ugh, I'll buy you one on my way home, okay?  
Iwaizumi blushing: Oh babe...

\--------------------------------

Iwaizumi running his whole hands into Kyoutani's hair: soft…  
Kyoutani nearly purring: keep going.

\----

Kyoutani: What's wrong?  
Iwaizumi: Nothing's wrong. Why?  
Kyoutani: So why are you on top of that lump under the bed?  
Iwaizumi sweating: No reason.  
Kyoutani: Do I have to wrestle you out of the way?  
Iwaizumi still on top of the lump: mmmmmaybe  
Kyoutani: Just tell me what you're hiding there  
Iwaizumi: It's a secret.  
Kyoutani narrowing his eyes: Why is it a secret?  
Iwaizumi: Because it's a surprise. And I can't do anything while you're here.  
Kyoutani: You're not even trying to be subtle about it.  
Iwaizumi: To be fair, you're not helping!  
Kyoutani: You got me curious, so it's your own fault.  
Iwaizumi: It won’t be a surprise if you see it now!  
Kyoutani rolling his sleves: Out of my way, Haji.  
Iwaizumi: No!!  
*After much wrestling, the blankets roll off the bed, revealing le secret*  
Kyoutani staring at a ginormous plushie of a huskie: This…  
Iwaizumi sheepishly rubbing his hair: I wanted to give you this for your birthday.  
Kyoutani: Wrap it up. I’ll act surprised.

\-------------------------

Iwaizumi: My baby is sick, so it is imperative that I get him fried chicken  
Hanamaki: But why did you wake me up at 3AM???  
Iwaizumi: I need your help to break in the store.  
Hanamaki: You’re crazy!!! I’m in.

\-------------------------------

Kyoutani: Uh, Haji?  
Iwaizumi: Yeah, babe?  
Kyoutani: I know you already have a thousand Godzilla keychains, but I saw this and I thought of you.  
Iwaizumi tearing up: I-I love it!

\--------------------------------

Kyoutani, a trans, scratching his ribs cuz they are sore and itchy: *grumbles*  
Iwaizumi: Ken, when was the last time you took off your binder?  
Kyou shrugging grumpily: Maybe yesterday?  
Iwaizumi: It’s hurting you, isn’t it?  
Kyoutani: No, it’s fine.  
Iwaizumi: You can tell me, babe.   
Kyoutani: Fine. A little.  
Iwaizumi: When we get home, you take a break from it and we’ll watch some cool series to keep your mind off things.  
Kyoutani: ‘kay. Thanks.  
Iwaizum, pecking that adorable cheek: You know I love you.  
Kyoutani, le blush: I love you, too.

\------------------------------------

Iwaizumi: I am not sick.  
Kyoutani rolling his eyes: Says the spiky guy with a runny nose.  
Iwaizumi: I can still go.  
Kyoutani: We can go any other day.  
Iwaizumi sniffling: But we planned this for weeks.  
Kyoutani pushing bae down on the couch and sits on him: Stay. Put.  
Iwaizumi, hella drowsy: But-  
Kyoutani, smooth af, kisses the top of bae’s head: We’re staying home today.  
Iwaizumi: Fine…

\------------------------------------------

TBC?


End file.
